Sakura's Gift
by sakura-haruno-18
Summary: One gift from Sakura to Sasuke creates a new friendship...possibly even something more...


Title: **Sakura's Gift**  
**It just came to me...so sorry if it's bad...I do not own Naruto..**

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened in the morning while lying in her bed, trying to wake up. Being so drowzy made her forget what day it was. She had stayed up so late preparing for today. . ._Wait a minute. . .What is today???_ Sakura realized what day it was by looking at the wrapped present on her dresser. She checked her calendar to be sure it was the right day. Just in case. Her calendar confirmed that it was July 23rd. Sakura jumped up, suddenly wide awake. _It's today!_

Sakura immediately picked out the dress and shorts she was going to wear and began to take a shower.

_I won't wear my ninja gear. That'll make me look paranoid. But if I don't wear it, I'll look as if I don't care I'm a ninja...Oh, who cares! We don't have a mission today anyway!_

Finally decided, Sakura let her parents know she was leaving, and left

On her way, Sakura saw Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Want to have ramen for breakfast with me???"

"Sorry, Naruto but I have to hurry!" Sakura's voice came out high-pitched and excited. Naruto seemed to have noticed.

"What's up with you? What are you so excited for? It's not like anything fun's happening today! Our freaking sensei's too lazy to get us a mission! Do you know what I found out? We are the ONLY team without a mission today!" said Naruto, squinting in his Naruto-ish way and pouting.

"I know! Isn't it awesome!?" squealed Sakura.

"WHAT!? AWESOME!?"

"I can't believe that you don't know! For goodness sake! He's your teammate! Today is Sasuke's thirteenth birthday! It's awesome that we are the only team with no mission because that means I won't have to deal with everyone crowding around is door! That's how it is every year."

Naruto sweat-dropped as Sakura talked about Sasuke's birthday as if it were Christmas.

"Well, gotta go! Bye!" said Sakura, running in the direction of Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke had been awake, sitting at his desk, thinking about the horrors of fangirls raiding his house to give him pictures of themselves for birthday gifts. _Should I just pretend to be asleep? No, then they would think I was kidnapped or something and they would all freak out and get help. Maybe I should pretend to threaten them with kunai and then. . .I might as well forget that. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. . .After all, I am a ninja I should be able to handle a bunch of annoying girls._ Right after Sasuke had stood up to go see what was on TV he heard a knock on the door.

"Here it comes. . ." he said to himself as he bracingly went to open the door.

He opened the door slowly to reveal. . ."Sakura?"

"Hi Sasuke! Happy birthday!" said Sakura, handing Sasuke a heavy gift wrapped box. "I hope you like it!" she added. **Inner Sakura: HE BETTER LIKE IT! THIS COST ME THE LAST OF MY SAVINGS!**

Sasuke, confused, took the box, surprised by its weight.

"But, it's just you?" He began looking around as if a bunch of fangirls would appear and run towards him.

Sakura was confused for a moment as well until she realized what must be wrong. "We're the only team without a mission today...so no one else is here to give you anything. . .yet. I'm sure they'll be here later today."

"Oh." said Sasuke. Then he looked at the heavy box in his hand.

"I hope you like it!" Sakura repeated.

_Yeah I bet I'll love it just like your other gifts,_ thought Sasuke. Sakura's previous gifts hadn't been very. . .um. . .exciting. For his tenth birthday, Sakura gave Sasuke a picture of her, and she wrote on it, "To Sasuke, From Sakura" On his eleventh birthday, she gave him a frame for the picture. On his twelfth birthday she gave him a scroll all about love. Sasuke soon threw that away. The other gifts he stuffed in a box in his storage closet with tons of other weird gifts from fangirls.

As if reading his mind, Sakura said, "I know the other gifts I've given you haven't been all that great. But, I think being on the same team as you as caused me to know you more and. . .know what you might like. I just want you to at least give it a chance. . .because. . .Not to make you feel bad or anything but that box right there is holding the last of my savings!" _ARGH! I didn't mean to say that! That's what inner Sakura's for! VENTING! That is NOT what Sasuke is for!!!!_

Sasuke nodded, figuring he might as well give it a chance, like Sakura had suggested. As he opened the box he realized she was right about her knowing him more. It was perfect.

Inside the box was a weapon servicing kit complete with polish for cleaning them. Also under the kit were weapons themselves. Sasuke had then figured out why the box was so heavy. Inside were six kunai, six shuriken, a small katana, and new sandals.

"Wow." said Sasuke. He hadn't gotten a gift like this since his clan was still alive. "Thanks. I. . .Uh. . .Are you sure this was worth your savings?"

Sakura said, "I think it was because telling by the look on your face, you like it a lot! At least that's what I hope. . ."

Sasuke smiled, turned around, and began to walk back in to the apartment. "Close the door behind you."

Sakura gasped. _Behind me??? NO WAY._ **Inner Sakura: YEEEAAAH!** Sakura walked in and closed the door behind her as Sasuke had asked and looked around. Having seen Naruto's apartment before she was realizing how different Naruto and Sasuke were from each other. While Naruto's apartment was messy and cluttered, Sasuke's was clean and spacious. _Naruto doesn't have parents, though. Sasuke's parents probably do a lot of the cleaning._

Out of curiosity, Sakura desided to ask, "Where are your parents?"

Sasuke froze in his steps to the fridge for some drinks and some fruit.

Sakura, realizing she shouldn't have asked for some reason, desided to change the subject. "I...uh...love that painting! It's very. . .um. . .delightful!"

Sasuke smirked to himself at her attempt make him forget her question. He grabbed two bottles of water and some grapes that were already washed and picked in a bowl, and walked over to Sakura. "Let's sit down. It's a long story."

When Sasuke was done telling Sakura about what happened to his clan, Sakura was, of course, in tears. She didn't realize that she was crying until Sasuke handed her a box of tissues.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal," said Sasuke. _Well wasn't THAT the understatement of the year._

"I'll help you." said Sakura. Sasuke stared at Sakura, wondering what she meant.

"I may not be able to fight him, but I'll. . .I'll try and help you find him." Sasuke knew right away that she was talking about Itachi. He had a feeling what she said might not happen, but he figured he might as well let it slide for now.

After a while of talking and laughing about Naruto's mishaps and such, Sakura and Sasuke eventually heard a million knocks on the door. Aside from that, they heard screams. Fangirl screams.

"I forgot about them. You should answer the door, Sakura. That'll give'm a shock," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"No, that would make them beat me to a pulp," she answered.  
"I won't let them."

Sakura got up slowly and opened the door. At the sight of the door opening the fangirls screamed louder. But when they saw Sakura they got silent. There happened to be a blonde with her hair in a ponytail standing in front of Sakura. Her name also happened to be Ino Yamanaka.

"Fore-head girl!"  
"Ino-pig."

Sasuke realized Sakura had come face-to-face with her arch rival, so he came to the door. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh! Uh. . .Well I figured fore-head girl her had broken in to your apartment or something so I figured. . ."

"Ino-pig, is it?" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "I let her in."

"Oh! Um. . .well . . .Sakura and I are really good friends! Maybe...maybe...I could...come in?"

Sasuke opened the door further as if inviting her in. Sakura gawked. Ino smirked in Sakura's direction. She began walking in.

Then Sasuke said, "I think not." and moved in front of Ino. "I'd rather not have an 'Ino-pig' in my home, thanks."

As Sakura's face was reddening with laughter, Ino's was reddening with anger and embarrassment.

"All of you can leave now!" said Sakura.

Sakura then closed the door and she leaned against the door and started cracking up. She looked to her side to see Sasuke and saw, for the very first time, Sasuke was laughing.

**I know that this is bad...But it is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so please review..I'm still working on more...maybe those will be better...**


End file.
